Talk:Level 1001/@comment-24693751-20150626230643
Um that video for "3 stars, no boosters!, is NOT the same version of the level that we're all playing. In the video all of the ingredients come out at the same time while ours come out one at a time. Of course if they all came out at the same time, this level would be almost easy. And just as an aside, what was with SO many ingredients coming down in that video? That was WAY more than 6, it looked more like 16 at the least! Of course it would be easy to pass with 3 stars & no boosters if the level was like that! But the whole problem is that as the level is currently designed, it's virtually impossible with 35 moves. Even if all the keys dropped on moves 30,25,20, etc which mine often don't, by the time you're able to collect them all as well as bring down the first ingredient, you end up with a whopping 4 moves left to get in 6 ingredients that spawn one at a time. I'm no math expert but isn't that mathematically impossible? The only way it would be possible is if they did come down all at once like in the video so you could just set up the exit beforehand. And on top of everything else, if I'm remembering correctly wasn't there also a vertical stripe in the same row the ingredients needed to go down in the video? We don't have that either! After reading this Pages comments, it seems very few were able to beat it w/out boosters. I myself haven't even been able to beat it WITH boosters. The wheel did nothing for me b/c the problem is not being able to get the ingredients down or clear the icing for me. I can do those things but there are just simply not enough moves left to get them all down. That video needs to be nerfed! Please find one with someone legitimately beating the current version with no boosters & 3 stars. Also, I'm just curious, in the strategy it was mentioned that a +3 or +5 moves booster is pretty much required to beat the level. I just want to clarify, the +3 move is the one you get from friends and by +5 you mean the 5 extra moves available for purchase with gold bars? At first I thought it meant you would either need a +3 or +5 extra moves from friends & was confused b/c there are no +5 moves from friends. Just a suggestion but you might want to make that a little clearer. The problem with needing the +3 from friends is that it's random as far as I know. I'll just get a list from time to time of friends(always different) who play also & it will ask me if I want to send them extra moves & of course I put yes. But sometimes I'll get a bunch of them myself for a particular level & others I won't get any. All in all, this is just a terrible level in every way possible. From what I can tell it doesn't involve skill or even luck, just greed on King's part so we'll buy enough boosters to pass. You'd think they would value their loyal players who made it beyond level 1000 a little or a lot more! From the looks of it a lot of those players are now jumping ship due to their greed. Shame on them. I really don't want to give up but am on the fence right now myself. I really hope King reads all these comments about people quitting & takes it seriously. Nerf nerf nerf this level ASAP Kimg before you lose more loyal players!